


Bohater w głębi duszy

by Katbelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Canon Backstory, F/M, Mid-Canon, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 05, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia prawdziwego bohatera nigdy nie ma z góry określonego zakończenia. Ed jest prawdziwym bohaterem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohater w głębi duszy

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane dla **oteap** na Gwiazdkę LJa 2009, życzenie #2, Supernatural, Ghostfacers i koniec świata.

**Bohater w głębi duszy**

 

Za historią każdego bohatera kryją się historie zwykłych ludzi.

***

Ta zaczyna się 1 marca 2008 roku, w garażu przy niewielkim domu na przedmieściach, gdzieś w Wisconsin. Zaczyna się problemem technicznym, który szybko okazuje się być zmyślnie zakamuflowanym sabotażem. Spruce nie wydaje się tym przejmować. Maggie kręci z podziwem głową, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem zmyślności Sama i Deana Winchesterów. Harry wpatruje się w ekran monitora, z wyrazem głębokiej rozpaczy na twarzy. Ed po prostu stoi, stoi i mruga, nie mogąc do końca pojąć, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Aż w końcu świadomość uderza w niego jedną falą i Ed robi się czerwony na twarzy. Wydaje z siebie dziwny odgłos, coś pomiędzy jękiem desperacji a okrzykiem furii, i zrzuca elektromagnes ze stołu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę ma ochotę zobaczyć czyjąś powolną śmierć.

— Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze spotkamy Winchesterów — stwierdza nienawistnie Ed, zaciskając pięści. Harry spogląda na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Żaden z nich nie wie, dokąd ta historia zmierza.

***

W połowie kwietnia Maggie zdecyduje, że już czas wrócić na studia. Pewnego dnia po prostu wejdzie do pokoju Eda — jak zwykle bez pukania, jak zwykle bez zaproszenia — i oświadczy, że nie chce być tą osobą w rodzinie, która niczego w życiu nie osiągnęła, że nie chce być tą, którą babcia Berta wyśmiewa w czasie Bożego Narodzenia. Powie, że śmierć Corbetta uświadomiła jej, że życie jest za krótkie, by nic z nim nie robić. Maggie zapyta się, czy Ed pomoże jej zawieźć rzeczy do Ann Arbor. Ed odpowie, że nie ma problemu, że cieszy się z decyzji siostry, choć w głębi duszy nie będzie się cieszył. Będzie się czuł zawiedziony i nawet trochę zdradzony, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. To jest życie Maggie i Ed nie będzie potrafił zmienić jej decyzji, tak samo, jak nie był w stanie przekonać jej, że Harry to nie chłopak dla niej. Maggie rozpromieni się i pocałuje Eda w czoło, po raz pierwszy odkąd byli małymi dziećmi. To poprawi humor Eda. Ale tylko trochę.

***

Szybko stanie się jasne, że przewiezienie rzeczy Maggie nie jest proste, więc Ed poprosi Harry’ego o pomoc. We trójkę załadują się do dużej furgonetki ojca Harry’ego i pojadą do Michigan. W okolicy Fond Du Lac Harry niepotrzebnie skręci w lewo i uda im się zgubić. Dopiero po godzinie dojadą do większego miasta, do Columbus, wciąż w stanie Wisconsin. Będzie padać. Ed będzie wkurzony, Harry ani na chwilę nie przestanie przepraszać. Maggie natomiast będzie zachwycona z powodów, których nie ujawni żadnemu z towarzyszy. Wyciągnie kamerę z plecaka — dokładnie tę samą, którą miała w domu Mortona, wtedy — wysiądzie z samochodu i zacznie biegać po mieście. Harry zaparkuje furgonetkę pod małą knajpką i wraz z Edem zacznie czekać, aż Maggie wróci.

***

Maggie wróci dopiero po dwóch godzinach, przemoknięta, zziębnięta i szczęśliwa. Wsiadając do furgonetki stwierdzi, że to był jeden z najlepszych przypadków w jej życiu, mimo iż Johnny’ego i ekipy już tu nie ma. Ed nie będzie wiedział, o jakiego Johnny’ego siostrze chodzi. Każe jedynie Harry’emu się przesiąść i oznajmi, że teraz on prowadzi. Po kolejnej godzinie jazdy uda mu się dojechać do Milwaukee i stamtąd pojadą do Michigan już wzdłuż jeziora. Na miejsce dojadą z ponad czterogodzinnym opóźnieniem, zmęczeni. Maggie zdecyduje, że powinni pójść spać, a rzeczami zajmą się jutro. Tę noc Harry i Ed spędzą na podłodze w starym-nowym pokoju Maggie. Ed będzie wdzięczny, że siostra nie miała serca ich wyrzucić.

***

Kiedy Ed obudzi się rano, Maggie już nie będzie. Harry wyjaśni, że poszła załatwić jakieś formalności i wróci za kilka godzin. Ed przeciągnie się i z bólem w głosie stwierdzi, że w takim razie powinni zacząć wyciągać rzeczy Maggie z furgonetki. Będą w połowie opróżniania samochodu, gdy Maggie wróci, ciągnąc za rękę uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. Maggie przedstawi ją jako Annie, swoją starą-nową współlokatorkę. Annie będzie miała ciemnorude włosy i słodki uśmiech, i wielkie, brązowe oczy. Z całego spotkania z nią to właśnie jej oczy Ed zapamięta (pomijając to, że prawie upuści sobie drukarkę na nogi, gdy Annie się do niego uśmiechnie), gdyż będą mu przypominać oczy matki Bambiego. To o tych właśnie oczach Ed będzie śnił w drodze powrotnej do Wisconsin.

***

Wkrótce okaże się, że o oczach Annie Ed będzie śnił jeszcze długo _po_ powrocie do Wisconsin.

***

W czerwcu Ed również zdecyduje się zmienić swoje życie. Wyprowadzi się od rodziców i wraz z Harry’m kupią malutkie, zapuszczone mieszkanko w centrum. Część pieniędzy będzie pochodziła z konta, na którym rodzice Eda zbierali na jego studia, a część ze spadku po ulubionym pradziadku Harry’ego. Po sfinalizowaniu umowy z poprzednim właścicielem okaże się, że trochę pieniędzy zostało. Ed i Harry jednomyślnie zadecydują, że założą za to Poskramiaczom prawdziwą, porządną stronę internetową. Harry będzie się śmiał, że skoro oni nie mogli pójść do Hollywood, Hollywood w końcu przyjdzie do nich. Ed będzie o wiele mniej optymistyczny i postanowi sobie, że przede wszystkim wykorzysta stronę do wyśmiania Winchesterów. Początkowo Harry nie będzie zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale podczas kręcenia filmu instruktażowego zda sobie sprawę, że nabijanie się z Winchesterów to naprawdę świetna zabawa. Ostatecznie poprosi Spruce’a, by nie wycinał tych fragmentów z finalnej wersji nagrania.

***

Maggie zdecyduje się nie wrócić pod koniec roku akademickiego do domu i wraz z Annie zapisze się na letni kurs języków klasycznych. To sprawi, że przez następnych kilka miesięcy Ed i Harry będą częstymi gośćmi w Ann Arbor.

— Ona cię naprawdę lubi — oświadczy któregoś dnia Harry, gdy będą siedzieć na trawie, czekając aż dziewczyny wrócą z zajęć. — Anna.

Ed oczywiście nie odpowie, ale w głębi duszy będzie krzyczał ze szczęścia. Nigdy wcześniej żadna dziewczyna go nie lubiła. To będzie nowe i bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie, ale nie będzie ono wystarczające. Ed postanowi sprawdzić, jak bardzo stwierdzenie Harry’ego jest zgodne z prawdą. Wieczorem — kiedy Harry wciąż będzie z Maggie w kampusowej bibliotece i nie będzie się zanosić na to, że wrócą w najbliższej przyszłości — pocałuje Annie. Minie pełna minuta zanim dziewczyna odda pocałunek, nieśmiało i niepewnie. Ed będzie bardziej czuł zapach niż smak truskawkowego błyszczyku, ale i tak uzna, że jest to najwspanialsza rzecz, z jaką kiedykolwiek się zetknął. Annie spojrzy na niego swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczyma i uśmiechnie się słodko i tak, to będzie ten moment, w którym zakochany człowiek ma ochotę utonąć. Zanim Maggie i Harry wrócą, Ed zdoła ukraść jeszcze cztery pocałunki.

— Czemu jesteś taki szczęśliwy? — spyta Harry, gdy będą wyjeżdżać z Ann Arbor. Ed ponownie nie odpowie, decydując, że ta tajemnica będzie tylko jego.

***

Pod koniec września wszystko zacznie się pieprzyć (wszystko oprócz Eda, jak Spruce będzie łaskaw zauważyć). Maggie zadzwoni w środku nocy i przestraszonym głosem powie, że nie może dobudzić Annie. Nie będzie to pierwszy raz, kiedy jego siostra zadzwoni i z przerażeniem zacznie opowiadać o swojej współlokatorce jak o jakiejś kiepskiej psychopatce. Takie telefony zaczną się w połowie września, gdy Annie zacznie wsłuchiwać się w głosy, których nikt inny nie słyszy, zacznie mówić o rzeczach, które nawet najlepszym scenarzystom nie przychodzą do głów. Początkowo będą sądzić, że to przez brak odpoczynku w wakacje i Maggie będzie się przeklinać, że namówiła przyjaciółkę na ten głupi kurs. Nakłoni Annie do wzięcia tygodnia wolnego od zajęć, a kiedy to nie pomoże troska Maggie zamieni się w strach.

— Nie wiem co robić, jest z nią coraz gorzej — będzie szeptać gorączkowo Maggie. — Ostatnio złapała naszego profesora za ramię i powiedziała mu, że zbliża się Apokalipsa.

Ed potrze zmęczoną twarz.

— Myślę, że powinnaś zadzwonić do rodziców Annie — odpowie. Maggie będzie się przez chwilę zastanawiać, po czym podziękuje za radę i zapewni, że zadzwoni z samego rana. I odłoży słuchawkę. Ed będzie swoją trzymał jeszcze przez kilka minut, nie mogąc oprzeć się przeczuciu, że wkrótce stanie się coś bardzo złego.

***

Maggie zadzwoni dopiero po tygodniu. Przeprosi, że brat musiał tak długo czekać i wyjaśni, że pomagała państwu Milton spakować rzeczy Annie. Siląc się na opanowanie opowie, że u Annie zdiagnozowano schizofrenię i że rodzice zdecydowali się umieścić ją w szpitalu Connor Beverly, w Ohio. Bliżej domu. Ed nie zapyta, jak Annie się czuje, a Maggie nic mu nie powie. Po prostu się rozłączą.

— Może to nie było wam pisane — zasugeruje Harry, gdy wieczorem znajdzie Eda w najbardziej obskurnym barze. Ed tylko wzruszy ramionami. To będzie ich ostatnia rozmowa na temat Annie.

***

W którymś momencie Harry zacznie interesować się demonami. Ed przegapi chwilę, w której to się zaczęło; otrząśnie się z otępienia dopiero, gdy Harry zaciągnie go na wyprzedaż do antykwariatu i każe nieść do kasy stertę zakurzonych, opasłych tomisk, z których „Słownik wiedzy tajemnej” autorstwa jakiegoś Francuza będzie tytułem najnormalniejszym. Harry wyjaśni zdziwionemu przyjacielowi, że skoro duchy istnieją to demony na pewno też.

— Świetnie — zironizuje Ed — ale po co ci to?

— Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy może się przydać — odpowie z uśmiechem Harry i wyda na te książki połowę swojej miesięcznej pensji.

***

Zima będzie okresem bardzo depresyjnym. Maggie zdecyduje się zostać na święta w kampusie, z nową współlokatorką, Jules. Swoją decyzją złamie serce Edowi; babcia Berta będzie jednak z niej dumna i przy bożonarodzeniowym obiedzie z lubością będzie powtarzać, że przynajmniej jedno z jej wnucząt ma jakieś aspiracje i do czegoś w życiu dojdzie. Ed będzie ignorował babcię przez cały wieczór, po czym wymknie się z rodzinnego domu tak szybko, jak tylko mu się uda, i wróci do swojego małego, wciąż czekającego na remont mieszkanka w centrum. To nie będzie miłe Boże Narodzenie.

***

W zimie Maggie złamie serce jeszcze jednej osobie. Ed po raz pierwszy naprawdę wkurzy się na siostrę gdy dowie się, że zerwała z Harry’m przez telefon, w Sylwestra, zamykając w ten sposób pełen błędów i nieprzyjemności rok 2008.

— Chciałbym móc jej nie kochać — powie smutno Harry, gdy ich startrekowy zegar wskaże północ. Ed wyjątkowo się z nim zgodzi.

***

— Jesteśmy Poskramiaczami Duchów — oświadczy Ed, gdy śnieg i zimowa depresja już mu się przeje. — Powinniśmy polować na duchy, a nie tylko uczyć innych, jak to poprawnie robić. Powinniśmy prowadzić aktywną działalność!

— Proponujesz coś konkretnego? — spyta Harry, odrywając wzrok od telewizora, ale nie przerywając jedzenia popcornu. Ed pokaże mu komplet zadrukowanych kartek. Harry zacznie je czytać z niechęcią, ale w miarę zagłębiania się w historię jego nastawienie ulegnie poprawie. Kończąc lekturę Harry uśmiechnie się po raz pierwszy od Sylwestra.

— Fort Pierce? — zapyta. Ed kiwnie głową.

— Florydo, nadchodzimy.

Wyruszą o świcie. Dwa samotne wilki na polowaniu, znowu. 

***

Nigdy nie dotrą na Florydę. Już w Ducktown, Tennessee — miejsca, do którego trafią, bo Harry znów ich zgubi — znajdą nawiedzony dom i ludzi do uratowania. W ciągu kilku dni uda im się dowiedzieć, kto i dlaczego nawiedza niewielką gospodę na obrzeżach miasta, po tygodniu uda im się znaleźć i spalić szczątki. W sumie spędzą w Ducktown osiem dni i dorobią się zniszczonego laptopa, skręconej kostki i złamanych trzech żeber. Uśmiech na pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy Trudi Jenner wynagrodzi im jednak wszystkie niedogodności.

— Dziękuję — szepnie Edowi Harry, gdy tylko Trudi skończy ich ściskać. Ed się uśmiechnie. Ucieszy go, że przyjaciel ma się lepiej.

***

W drodze powrotnej zatrzymają się w Henryville, w Indianie. Harry będzie nalegał na ten postój mówiąc, że nie codziennie możesz obejrzeć miasto, w którym urodził się Harland Sanders. Ed zgodzi się na jednodniowe opóźnienie; w końcu po to w ogóle wyjechali z Appleton, żeby wyrwać Harry’ego z odrętwienia i marazmu. Ed wynajmie im pokój w niedrogim, ale przyzwoicie wyglądającym motelu, podczas gdy Harry weźmie aparat fotograficzny i zniknie. Edowi przypomni się wycieczka po Columbus, Maggie i kamera, i jej Johnny. Nie będzie to jednak dobry moment na wspominki, więc Ed zostawi w pokoju motelowym torbę z rzeczami i również pójdzie na spacer. Henryville okaże się być miasteczkiem niewielkim, o wiele mniejszym, niż można by przypuszczać. Nie będzie tam zbyt wielu miejsc do spacerowania i Ed wkrótce znajdzie się przy kościele baptystów. Na ulicy, dokładnie naprzeciw wejścia do kościoła będzie stała dziewczyna, blondynka, ubrana w lekką, białą sukienkę do kolan. Edowi zrobi się zimno na sam jej widok, ale dziewczynie marcowy chłód najwyraźniej nie będzie przeszkadzał. 

— Turystka? — zagadnie Ed, stając obok. Dziewczyna powoli odwróci głowę. Będzie miała zielone oczy i ładne, pełne usta, na których skupi się uwaga Eda. Dziewczyna zmruży oczy i nie odpowie. Ed jednak nie uzna tego za porażkę. — Nie jest ci zimno?

Dziewczyna spojrzy po sobie, dotknie swojego brzucha, swojego ramienia, jakby widziała się po raz pierwszy.

— Nie wiem — odpowie. Będzie miała bardzo ładny głos, dźwięczny. Głos dziewczyny z kościelnego chóru. — Może.

Ed zdejmie kurtkę zanim dojdzie do niego, że w ogóle postanowił to zrobić. Nałoży ją dziewczynie na ramiona, nie przejmując się faktem, że teraz jemu będzie zimno. Motel nie jest daleko, w pokoju ma drugą, a dziewczyna wygląda, jakby miała zamarznąć w najbliższym czasie. 

— Masz, będzie ci cieplej — powie. Dziewczyna nie podziękuje; zamiast tego będzie przyglądać się materiałowi. W skupieniu, z ciekawością. — Masz jakieś imię?

Dziewczyna podniesie wzrok i spojrzy Edowi prosto w oczy. Ed pomyśli, że jest w niej coś nieziemskiego, jak w wyjątkowo pięknej modelce.

— Ariel — odpowie dziewczyna i spróbuje się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyjdzie jej, jakby nie do końca potrafiła kontrolować swoje mięśnie, ale Edowi i tak wyda się to urocze.

— Ja jestem Ed. — Ed wyciągnie w jej stronę rękę, a gdy dziewczyna jej nie uściśnie, sam chwyci ją za dłoń. — Bardzo miło cię poznać, Ariel.

***

— Spotkałem dziewczynę — oznajmi Ed, gdy po południu będzie wraz z Harry’m siedział w motelowej knajpce. — Nawet dałem jej kurtkę — doda z nutą dumy w głosie. Harry z wrażenia upuści widelec. Nie będzie spodziewał się takiego tematu; to będzie ich pierwsza rozmowa o dziewczynach od dłuższego czasu.

— I co? — spyta Harry, wpatrując się w przyjaciela z zainteresowaniem. Ed uśmiechnie się pod nosem.

\- Była bardzo ładna, choć… dziwna. I nazywa się tak, jak ta syrenka.

Harry również się uśmiechnie. Bezbłędnie rozpozna ton głosu przyjaciela — pełen namaszczenia, którego Ed zawsze używał, gdy opowiadał o dziewczynach, które wywarły na nim wrażenie. Do tej pory Harry słyszał go tylko trzy razy, w czasie rozmów o Blaise z obozu komputerowego, Mandy Moore, no i Annie. Nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy go ponownie tak szybko.

— Wiesz — zacznie Harry, podnosząc upuszczony widelec — tak naprawdę to nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

Ed wyszczerzy do niego zęby.

***

Ed nie będzie mógł spać tej nocy. Będzie przewracał się z boku na bok i będzie zastanawiał się, jak i gdzie ponownie spotkać dziewczynę spod kościoła. Około szóstej rano dojdzie do wniosku, że nie zaśnie; wstanie więc, ubierze się i pójdzie do knajpki po kawę. W drzwiach minie ponuro wyglądającego policjanta. Ed będzie się mu przyglądał aż do momentu, w którym nie wsiądzie do auta.

— Co podać, pączusiu? — spyta się Mabel — urocza, wyglądająca na zasuszoną kelnerka, która obsługiwała go wczoraj — gdy tylko Ed usiądzie przy barze.

— Poproszę kawę — odpowie Ed, uśmiechając się. Mabel nie odwzajemni uśmiechu. Biorąc do ręki dzbanek z kawą westchnie ciężko. — Coś się stało?

To będzie pytanie, na które Mabel będzie czekać. Kobieta odstawi dzbanek — wciąż nie nalawszy kawy Edowi — obejdzie kontuar i usiądzie obok Eda. Będzie jeszcze wcześnie, dopiero po szóstej, i w knajpce nie będzie wielu klientów, więc Mabel będzie sobie mogła na to pozwolić.

— To był szeryf Bailey — wyjaśni przyciszonym głosem Mabel, jakby bała się, że ktoś może tę rozmowę podsłuchać. — Dzisiaj w nocy, na parkingu w centrum, zadźgano jakąś dziewczynę.

Mabel zda sobie sprawę, że Ed trzyma w rękach pusty kubek. Szybko zeskoczy z krzesła, przeprosi za nieuwagę i pójdzie nalać kawę. Chcąc wynagrodzić zignorowanie klienta, da Edowi również kawałek szarlotki. Ed podziękuje, choć nie znosi szarlotki.

— W każdym razie — podejmie swą opowieść Mabel, ponownie sadowiąc się obok Eda. — Denny pytał, czy nie mieszkała w moim hotelu. Dziewczyna bez dwóch zdań była przyjezdna. — Mabel pokręci smutno głową. — Na pewno była z Kalifornii — blond włosy, letnia sukienka… Te dziewczyny z Zachodniego Wybrzeża nie mają pojęcia, jak wygląda zima.

Mabel będzie opowiadać dalej, a w swych domysłach zasugeruje również, że być może morderca z lat siedemdziesiątych powrócił i teraz poluje na młode dziewczyny. Ed jednak nie będzie już jej słuchał. W końcu podziękuje za pyszną szarlotkę, która w ogóle mu nie smakowała, zapłaci i wyjdzie. Wróci do pokoju, gdzie Harry będzie mył zęby. Ed zacznie się pakować. Harry wyjdzie z łazienki i podniesie do góry brwi.

— Możemy wyjeżdżać — odpowie na nieme pytanie Ed. Harry nie zapyta o powód zmiany planów.

***

W ciągu tygodnia Ed zapomni o dziewczynie w białej sukience. Będzie się tylko zastanawiał, co się stało z jego kurtką.

***

Harry potraktuje ich wyjazd przesadnie poważnie.

— Powinniśmy to robić zawodowo — zaproponuje któregoś wieczora, gdy będą siedzieć w barze po pracy. Ed prawie opluje się piwem, po czym spojrzy na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

— Co?

— Polować na duchy, zawodowo. Pomagać ludziom. Moglibyśmy kręcić filmy dokumentujące nasze działania i później umieszczać je na stronie. Nasz własny reality show. Coś jak „Dom nie do poznania”, ale w wersji z duchami.

Harry będzie bardzo entuzjastyczny. Z jednej strony Ed ucieszy się, że wyjazd okazał się być sukcesem, ale z drugiej uzna, że w swych marzeniach Harry posuwa się za daleko.

— Jesteśmy kurierami FedExu, Harry — powie mentorskim tonem, odstawiając piwo. — Może nie jest to najlepsza praca, ale przynajmniej nam płacą. Gdybyśmy rzucili pracę i wyjechali, za co byśmy się utrzymywali, co?

To zgasi zapał Harry’ego, choć trochę. Ed oczywiście będzie wiedział, że ten temat powróci, ale poważna rozmowa została odsunięta w czasie. Następnym razem Ed będzie miał gotowe argumenty przeciw pomysłowi przyjaciela, a na razie… Półśrodki będą musiały wystarczyć.

***

Kolekcja dziwnych książek Harry’ego powiększy się o ręcznie napisany mini przewodnik po stworzeniach nie z tego świata. Harry odkupi go od próbującego zalać się w trupa starego Murzyna. Ed będzie obserwował, jak przyjaciel wysila się, stawiając facetowi kolejkę za kolejką, wszystko w imię bajek o potworach i współczesnych bohaterach.

— Było warto? — spyta Ed w domu, gdy Harry usiądzie na podłodze i z dziecięcą fascynacją zacznie przeglądać książeczkę.

— Jasne — odpowie Harry. — To w końcu dziennik prawdziwego łowcy.

Ed nie będzie wiedział, kim jest łowca i nie będzie go to obchodziło. Słowo to jednak na stałe wejdzie do słownika Harry’ego i Ed zauważy, że kilkakrotnie przyjaciel ich samych określi tym mianem. W końcu Ed przeczyta książeczkę — dziennik, jak będzie upierał się Harry. Okaże się ona pełna nieprawdopodobnych, ale wyjątkowo mądrze brzmiących historii. Ed uzna, że nie była warta tylu opłaconych drinków.

***

Będzie jeszcze jedna rozmowa o Annie.

— Miała rację — jęknie w czerwcu Harry podczas oglądania wiadomości w telewizji. Prezenterka będzie mówiła o huraganach w głębi kraju i trzęsieniach ziemi w miejscach, gdzie ich być nie powinno, będzie mówiła o plagach i chorobach i każda kolejna wiadomość będzie bardziej katastrofalna od poprzedniej.

— Kto miał rację? — spyta Ed, który nie będzie słuchał wiadomości. Cała jego uwaga skupi się na dekolcie prezenterki.

— Annie — odpowie Harry, choć będzie wiedział, że porusza temat tabu. Ed wyprostuje się jak struna. — Annie miała rację — powtórzy Harry. — To Apokalipsa.

Ed zacznie się głośno śmiać. To będzie najbardziej debilny pomysł Harry’ego od czasu propozycji zostania naprawdę profesjonalnymi łowcami duchów.

— To zdecydowanie jeden z twoich najbardziej debilnych pomysłów — uświadomi przyjaciela Ed. Harry oczywiście się obrazi.

— Poczytaj sobie Biblię, ignorancie — burknie i ponownie zapatrzy w telewizor. Będzie to najgorsza obelga, jaką kiedykolwiek poczęstował przyjaciela.

***

Ed przeczyta Biblię, ale wciąż nie będzie przekonany.

***

Kiedy w Hawley w Minnesocie potężne gradobicie spowoduje ogromne pożary, Maggie tam będzie. W Hawley, u rodziny Jules, w samym centrum klęski żywiołowej. Będzie jedną z 97 ofiar śmiertelnych, którym nie udało się na czas opuścić zagrożonego terenu. Wiadomość o śmierci siostry będzie najgorszą, jaką Ed kiedykolwiek dostał, będzie gorsza nawet od rozpadu Poskramiaczy i o wiele gorsza od Annie. Śmierć Maggie — która nie powinna była się zdarzyć, bo Maggie nie powina była być w Minnesocie, a Ed powinien był jej pomóc, jakoś — coś w Edzie zmieni i Ed nie będzie pewien, czy aby na pewno na lepsze.

— Zrobimy to — powie Harry’emu, który będzie siedział przy kuchennym stole, ze spuszczoną nisko głową. Jego śmierć Maggie również zrani (choć, oczywiście, nie jak Eda), bo wbrew zapewnieniom nigdy nie przestał jej kochać.

— Zrobimy co? — spyta się Harry, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na Eda zapuchniętymi oczyma.

— Sprzedamy mieszkanie, zwolnimy się, weźmiemy twoje książki i samochód — odpowie Ed. Nie tak planował tę rozmowę, miała ona mieć zupełnie inny przebieg — Ed miał zamiar udowodnić, że Harry to idiota i tylko jego, Eda, plany są dobre — ale debilny pomysł Harry’ego nagle przestanie mu się wydawać taki debilny. — I wyjedziemy.

Harry tylko kiwnie głową. Zebranie się zajmie im dwa tygodnie i w tym czasie zdążą nawet uczestniczyć w pogrzebie Maggie. Po ceremonii Ed będzie miał absolutnie dość i rozwali łopatą tych kilka rzeczy, których jeszcze nie sprzedali. Harry uzna to za znak i następnego dnia wyjadą. Już nigdy nie wrócą do Appleton w Wisconsin.

***

W którymś momencie Harry stwierdzi, że rozpracował Eda. Oznajmi, że Ed zgodził się na objazdowe pomaganie innym ludziom, bo chce odpokutować za fakt, że nie był w stanie pomóc własnej siostrze. Ed nie nazwie Harry’ego idiotą, choć będzie miał na to wielką ochotę.

***

Bardzo drogie, tajemnicze i stare książki Harry’ego w końcu zostaną wykorzystane. Nawet ten głupi dziennik okaże się przydatny, gdy w Bellefonte w Pennsylvanii spotkają prawdziwego demona. Ed będzie pod wrażeniem, kiedy symbole, które Harry przerysuje z którejś z książek - jakieś kółka i trójkąty — uwiężą demona. Bardziej problematyczne okaże się pozbycie się demona, ale i na to Harry znajdzie sposób; powie, że w dzienniku znajdują się treści prawdziwych egzorcyzmów. Inkantacje oczywiście okażą się być po łacinie, ale Ed — któremu przypadnie czytanie — metodą prób i błędów dojdzie do właściwej wymowy. Po kilku godzinach uda im się odesłać demona do Piekła, podobno. Obydwaj będą uradowani i przepełnieni poczuciem zwycięstwa. Będą się uważali za naprawdę dobrych. Żaden z nich nie pomyśli, że być może mieli po prostu dużo szczęścia.

***

Owszem, będą dobrzy, ale niewystarczająco, a raz szczęście im nie wystarczy.

Będzie to trzeci demon, jakiego spotkali w czasie swojej kilkumiesięcznej już podróży, ale pierwsza dziewczyna. Będzie miała bardzo irytujący głos i cały czas będzie się uśmiechać, jakby cała ta sytuacja była niezwykle zabawna. (Ed nie uzna tego za podejrzane, niestety.) Meg — bo tak dziewczyna będzie kazała się nazywać — okaże się o wiele trudniejszym przeciwnikiem niż dwa poprzednie demony: będzie wiedziała, co Harry narysował na podłodze i zauważy, że rysunek nie będzie idealny. Wykorzysta więc swoje super moce super łotra i wydostanie się z pułapki. Po wyjściu mrugnie do zaskoczonych chłopaków. Jeden ruch jej ręki pośle ich w powietrze. Ed wyląduje na leżącym na podłodze opuszczonego domu starym materacu. Usłyszy trzask łamanej kości (nagły ból w prawej ręce udowodni, że to jego kość), a potem łupnięcie, ten rodzaj, który słyszy się na filmach, gdy czyjeś ciało z dużą prędkością wejdzie w kontakt z betonem. Zanim Ed zdoła pozbierać się z materaca, zanim zdąży podnieść głowę, by zobaczyć, co z Harry’m, demonica — Meg — się nad nim pochyli.

— Chciałabym pobawić się z wami dłużej — powie, wciąż się uśmiechając — ale mam do załatwienia kilka spraw w Missouri. Ojciec nie lubi, gdy ktoś się spóźnia.

Meg nie powie, że z chęcią spotka się ponownie. Wyprostuje się, mrugnie do Eda i zniknie. Ed w kilka minut wygrzebie się z materaca, wyprostuje i zacznie rozglądać. Harry’ego dostrzeże leżącego pod ścianą. Nie będzie prawdopodobne, by wciąż żył, ale Ed i tak sprawdzi, parokrotnie, licząc na cud. Cud jednak nie nastąpi i Ed będzie musiał wynieść Harry’ego — jego _ciało_ — ze starego domu. Nie będzie wiedział, co zrobić z ciałem — bo przecież nigdzie go nie zostawi, nie wrzuci do rzeki ani nie zabierze z powrotem do Wisconsin — i ostatecznie zdecyduje się je zakopać. Ed pogrzebie przyjaciela przy płocie małego cmentarza, piętnaście minut jazdy od starego domu.

Będzie to kolejny — obok tego Maggie — grób, do którego Ed nigdy nie wróci.

***

Wyśledzenie poprzedniego właściciela dziennika zajmie Edowi prawie dwa miesiące, ale w końcu go znajdzie. Facet będzie dokładnie taki, jakim Ed go zapamiętał: postawny i ponury, o zmęczonym spojrzeniu. Będzie siedział przy barze, będzie stukał palcem w pustą już szklankę.

— Ja stawiam — powie Ed, siadając obok. Murzyn uniesie brwi, ale pozwoli postawić sobie szklaneczkę Johnniego Walkera Blue. Potem następną i następną. Po czterech mężczyzna przedstawi się jako Rufus, a po kolejnych trzech Ed wreszcie dowie się, co oznacza termin „łowca”.

— Mroczne czasy, dzieciaku — powie Rufus, kiedy w barze pozostaną tylko oni i jakiś facet w kącie, i barman będzie na nich krzywo patrzył. — Ale jeśli miałbym ci powiedzieć, kto da sobie z tym radę, postawiłbym na Winchesterów.

Rufus nie będzie wiedział, czy Ed w ogóle _wie_ kim są Winchesterowie, ale i tak zacznie o nich mówić. Edowi nie będzie to przeszkadzać tak bardzo, jak kiedyś myślał, że będzie. Był czas, kiedy nienawidził Sama i Deana, ale to było dawno temu, kiedy Poskramiacze Duchów jeździli razem na Comic Con, kiedy Harry i Maggie żyli, kiedy Ed nie był tak zmęczony.

— Świetnie się składa — powie Ed, samemu nie do końca mogąc uwierzyć w to, co mówi — bo chcę im pomóc.

Rufus uśmiechnie się. Pozwoli Edowi zapłacić za whisky i wyjść za sobą z baru.

***

Rufus pozwoli Edowi ze sobą zostać. Przez następne cztery miesiące będzie go uczył wszystkiego, co sam wie o polowaniach i o nadnaturalnych stworzeniach. Nie będzie to proste i Ed wielokrotnie będzie miał ochotę rzucić to w cholerę, ale powstrzyma się za każdym razem. Nie zrezygnuje, skoro dotarł tak daleko i tak wiele po drodze poświęcił.

— Jesteś dobry, dzieciaku — oświadczy Rufus, klepiąc Eda w plecy. Będzie to pierwszy i ostatni komplement, jaki Rufus da swojemu uczniowi. 

***

W maju Rufus uzna, że Ed może już sobie iść.

— Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie, dzieciaku. Jeśli wziąłeś sobie do serca to, co ci mówiłem, poradzisz sobie, jeśli nie — cóż, jesteś idiotą i dasz się zabić w ciągu następnych sześciu dni.

Ed będzie prosił Rufusa, by pozwolił mu zostać. Będzie się kłócił, że będą lepsi w duecie, że każdy bohater potrzebuje partnera, który będzie go osłaniał. Rufus zacznie się szczerze śmiać i odpowie, że on zawsze pracował sam i jeszcze żyje. Nie da się przekonać do pomysłu Eda i Ed zmuszony będzie się spakować. W prezencie pożegnalnym Rufus da mu coś bardzo cennego, o wiele bardziej niż cała broń, którą pozwoli Edowi zabrać.

— Właśnie miałem telefon od starego przyjaciela. Winchesterowie jadą do Detroit.

***

Ta historia może mieć wiele zakończeń.

Być może Ed spotka w Detroit Sama i Deana. Powie im, że przyjechał tu dla nich, że chce im pomóc i nie obchodzi go, że to będzie niebezpieczne. Winchesterowie bardzo się zdziwią, ale pozwolą Edowi z nimi zostać. Grupka ludzi, którym przewodzić będzie Dean, nie będzie duża i każdy z nich będzie wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie misja samobójcza. Nikt jednak nie będzie się przejmował, gdyż wszyscy będą chcieli, by to się po prostu skończyło. Dean z jakichś powodów każe im się rozdzielić i Ed wyląduje w parze z facetem o śmiesznym imieniu Chuck. Razem wpadną na Meg, ale tym razem Ed będzie gotowy. Odeśle demonicę do Piekła z myślą, że nawet jeśli Winchesterom się nie uda, ona nie zobaczy tryumfu Diabła. Winchesterom jednak się uda, Dean pokona Lucyfera, wszystko się skończy, a oni przeżyją. Kiedy po wszystkim spotkają się pod nieco dymiącym się gmachem opery w Detroit, Ed się uśmiechnie, a Dean ten uśmiech odwzajemni. Będzie to niespodzianką, ale jakoś się ułoży.

Być może Ed dotrze do Detroit w momencie, w którym Sam Winchester powie Lucyferowi „tak”. Ed będzie jednym z tych, którzy przeżyją Detroit i wraz z Deanem schronią się terenie opuszczonego obozu młodzieżowego. Będzie to świat znanej z tanich horrorów zombie Apokalipsy i wirusa, który Dean określi jako Croatoan. Ed zarazi się dwa lata po Detroit i będzie pierwszą ofiarą wśród najbliższych współpracowników Deana. Ed nie pozwoli zostawić się poza obozem; poprosi Deana, by ten go zastrzelił. Będzie to jedyna rzecz, której Ed nie będzie w stanie zrobić sam. Dean się zgodzi i po raz pierwszy z zimną krwią zabije kogoś, kogo bardzo dobrze znał. Edowi przemknie przez myśl, że przez to nie dowie się, jakie zakończenie będzie miała Apokalipsa i nie dowie się, która strona ostatecznie wygra. Nie będzie mu to jednak specjalnie przeszkadzać.

Być może Ed dowie się w Detroit, że są siły potężniejsze nawet od Lucyfera. Być może pojawi się w Grand Circus Park na czas i zobaczy to, o czym później ludzie będą opowiadać legendy. Zobaczy, jak facet przebrany za Constantine’a stanie pomiędzy Samem Winchesterem a blondynem o łagodnym uśmiechu, którego cała aura będzie wręcz krzyczeć „zło”. Ed usłyszy, jak facet oświadczy, że powiedział kiedyś, iż nie pozwoli Lucyferowi wziąć Sama Winchestera. Ed nie będzie wiedział, kim ten facet jest i skąd ma tyle odwagi, by stanąć naprzeciw Diabła, ale będzie go podziwiał. Będzie go podziwiał przez całe osiem minut, w trakcie których dane im będzie żyć w jednym miejscu i o jednym czasie. Później, w dziewiątej minucie Ed dowie się, jak facet miał na imię — „Cas” zostanie wykrzyczane przez biegnącego Deana — i że był przyjacielem Winchesterów. Ed będzie wiedział, jak Winchesterowie się czują i będzie doskonale rozumiał niedającą się opisać złość Deana. Nie zaskoczy go widok długiego, cienkiego sztyletu w rękach Deana, nie zdziwi się nawet, gdy Dean zerwie się na nogi, podbiegnie do Lucyfera i wbije mu sztylet w gardło. Niespodzianką będzie natomiast eksplozja oślepiająco białego światła, która dosłownie rzuci Eda na kolana. Ed nie będzie wiedział, co stanie się potem.

Być może któreś z tych zakończeń okaże się być tym prawdziwym. Być może żadne nim nie będzie. Istnieje nieskończona liczba możliwości, bo ta historia, jak historia każdego bohatera, kształtowana jest zarówno przez przeznaczenie, jak i ludzkie wybory.

***

Kiedy Ed odzywa się ponownie, jego głos wciąż drży ze złości.

— Chciałbym ich spotkać, by móc powiedzieć im, że już nigdy im nie pomożemy.

— A dlaczego sądzisz, że mogliby potrzebować naszej pomocy? — pyta się Harry. Ed wzrusza ramionami. Ma przeczucie, że to nie jest ich ostatnie spotkanie z braćmi, ale tego przecież nie powie. Jest liderem zespołu, tym, który powinien mieć same mądre odpowiedzi. Przeczucie? Zdecydowanie nie zalicza się do mądrych.

Żaden z nich nie wie, dokąd ta historia zmierza.  
Ale już wkrótce się przekonają.


End file.
